


Show Me Love

by NEStar



Category: Dollhouse
Genre: Community: remixthedrabble, Gen, Remix, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-26
Updated: 2010-03-26
Packaged: 2017-10-08 08:10:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/74504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NEStar/pseuds/NEStar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This was written for Remix: The Drabble. It's based on the story "Two Points and a Line" by iambickilometer - http://iambickilometer.livejournal.com/84809.html</p><p>The title, and most of the dialog, came from the T.A.T.U. song "Show Me Love".</p>
    </blockquote>





	Show Me Love

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for Remix: The Drabble. It's based on the story "Two Points and a Line" by iambickilometer - http://iambickilometer.livejournal.com/84809.html
> 
> The title, and most of the dialog, came from the T.A.T.U. song "Show Me Love".

There are days when all he can do is remember; work gets done, but the characters aren't that good. On those days, he watches Clare, wondering if she's found the other two yet.

"I don't know what kind of sick game this is, but it has to end."

"It's a game of pick-up sticks, played by fucking lunatics."

Clare stares at him, "You're sick, Topher."

"Awe, I thought you didn't care," he yells after her.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

There are days when he can forget, just focus on the code and let everything else slip away. On those days he can feel Clare's eyes on him, burning into his back.

"I can hear you breathing, Doc."

"Tell me nothing ever counts, Topher. Tell me that all this is..."

"Random acts of mindlessness? Commonplace occurrences?"

Clare leaves and the code rolls gracefully across the screen.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

There are the days in between, the days when he feels like his head is about to explode. On those days he wonders if Clare is the Athena to his Zeus.

"Who are they, Topher?"

"It was an accident, but not the kind where sirens sound." There's no code to help forget, no games to help remember. Just the truth pushing at the inside of his brain. "Chances and surprises, another state of consciousness."

"Are you high?"

"Victor, Whiskey, Alpha, Tango..."

"Tango?"

"I know, not much of a stretch - Tango and Topher."


End file.
